1. Technology Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of showerheads, and more specifically to a showerhead providing an enhanced pause mode of operation.
2. Background Art
Generally, showerheads are used to direct water from the home water supply onto a user for personal hygiene purposes. Showers are an alternative to bathing in a bathtub.
In the past, bathing was the overwhelmingly popular choice for personal cleansing. However, in recent years showers have become increasingly popular for several reasons. First, showers generally take less time than baths. Second, showers generally use significantly less water than baths. Third, shower stalls and bathtubs with showerheads are typically easier to maintain. Over time, showers tend to cause less soap scum build-up.
With the increase in popularity of showers has come an increase in showerhead designs and showerhead manufacturers. Many showerheads, for example, may emit pulsating streams of water in a so-called “massage” mode.
However, over time, several shortcomings with existing showerhead designs have been identified. For example, many showerheads fail to provide a sufficiently powerful, directed, or pleasing massage. Yet other showerheads have a relatively small number of shower spray patterns.
Further, when a pause mode is provided (i.e., a mode stopping or substantially restricting water flow out of the showerhead while maintaining water availability), switching out of that mode often requires manual application of a significant user-supplied force to the showerhead to overcome the high water pressure typically associated with the restricted water flow of the pause mode.